


If I Were

by turtleduckanarchy



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, this is very short and a little not quite there, weirdly enough i didn't write utena's name once in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleduckanarchy/pseuds/turtleduckanarchy
Summary: And yet, the question remains unasked, unspoken, lingering in the recesses of the mind.
Relationships: Himemiya Anthy/Tenjou Utena
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	If I Were

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick thing I wrote up, no editing or revision, so it might not be the best thing in the world, but nonetheless, it's here.

It is a question, there is a question, that must be asked. And yet, the question remains unasked, unspoken, lingering in the recesses of the mind.

_Would you love me if I were to hurt you?_

Unasked, but already answered in the poor attempts to tape over Anthy’s name. Answered again in the clawing, scraping, bleeding. Dying at worst, on the verge of unconsciousness at best—this was the end one way or another.

_Can you love me still?_

The inexplicable “Of course” is far from silent, screaming Anthy’s name, reaching out over oblivion. Until nothing, until everything. Iron, steel, bronze swords all in abandon, taken. Inexplicable. Love. In a way, it makes sense.

_Will you wait?_

There is no answer, only silence, and so, the only course of action is to hope. The world changes just as people change twice as fast, but unchanging, Anthy’s course has the same goal in sight.

_Would you love me if I were to search for you until the end of the world?_

Even if the world never ended.


End file.
